Special Places
by kellykiley02
Summary: We all know Edward and Bella have their own place-the meadow. But what about the rest of the Cullens? Oneshots of canon couples in their own places. Takes place after BD. Written in 3rd person, please R&R!
1. Emmett and Rosalie

Special Places

Emmett/Rosalie- Cave

"Emmett." Alice says right after she came out of a vision, "That's a great idea!"

"Thanks."

Edward nods, seeing Alice's vision.

The twilight sky is dusky and filled with large rain clouds, a storm is expected later. A baseball game was suggested by Jasper but the idea was quickly turned down by Alice who said Emmett and Rosalie needed that time together.

"Rosalie, let's go." Emmett says at a normal conversation volume, knowing that she will hear perfectly. He put a baseball had on.

Just then, she steps lightly down the stairs with Nessie in her arms and sets her in Bella's lap before turning to face Emmett.

Grabbing his hand, she steps out the door into the backyard leaving Carlisle and Jasper who are in deep conversation, Edward playing the piano with Esme watching him, and Alice, Bella, and Renesmee playing a game.

Stopping at a deep forest in Canada, Emmett and Rosalie hunt, their eyes turning from black to gold.

Large raindrops started to fall and thunder clapped.

"Rose?" Emmett asks, "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Rosalie replies as she steps over to him.

He tucks loose hair behind her ears and says, "I want to show you something that Edward, Jasper, and I found a while ago. "

"Okay," Rosalie says pleasantly, "but first…" she trails off after using a thoughtful tone.

Playfully, she reaches her arm out towards Emmett and pulls his hat down by the bill, it covers his face. Then, she takes it and puts it on her head.

"Hey!" Emmett says with a grin, but he lets her keep it.

Emmett runs and Rosalie follows behind him.

They arrive at a small cliff that overlooks a part of Canada. A large cave is positioned on it. The cave is formed of gray colored stone and it overlooks many dark-green leaved trees.

"In here." Emmett says, taking Rosalie's hand and guiding her to the opening of the cave.

Emmett's hair drips, his curls straightening out into a mess. Random strands cover his forehead and eyes. Rosalie's hair was neater, drier, and in place, but still wet.

Emmett takes a seat on the cold stone ground, but not before taking his hat off of Rosalie and putting it on himself backwards. His arms support him as he leans back; his legs are folded so his knees are facing up. Rosalie crawls into the space between his legs. Emmett leans forward, wrapping his arms around Rosalie's torso and pulls her towards him, his chin resting on the top of her head.

They watch as the rain falls down from the sky in large drops, thunder booms and lightening follows.

**So what do you think?**

**I didn't really know where this was going when I wrote it but when I was done I was pretty satisfied. **

**I also had to get a little bit of flirting in there; it just seems like a Rosalie thing to do. And couldn't you imagine Emmett's hair dripping below on his forehead and eyes…**

**Anyways, I have Alice and Jasper's planned out [but it's a lot shorter] and I need help with Esme and Carlisle's so if you can PM or review with an idea that would be great! The chapter would also be credited to you!**


	2. Carlisle and Esme

**Here is the long awaited C/E Special Places chapter. It took a while for the idea to come to me. Props to Mr. William Shakespeare for a few quotes. Hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

Special Places:

Carlisle/Esme-Under The Trees And On The Hills of London

"O, what's in a name? That which we call rain by any other word would sound as nice," Carlisle sighed softly and suddenly while sitting on a reading chair facing the rain streaked window.

Through the window of their London vacation home, vast green hills and deep rolling valleys that stretched for miles in a secluded area in London were visible. Rain poured from a dark starless sky and sounded like never ending ocean waves.

The scratch of Esme's pencil stropped on the picture she was drawing. Quoting Shakespeare was more of an Edward thing, but Esme smiled nonetheless.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked while walking to stand in front of the couch she was sitting on with an outstretched hand.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night; Like softest music to attending ears," Esme recited.

She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"The beauty of rain goes unappreciated by most people. Care to take a walk?" Carlisle asked formally and sweetly.

"I'd love to."

They walked without speaking for quite some time up and down hills, past small groups of trees, and all the while holding hands. Mutually, they decided to stop and sit under a lonely tree.

For an hour, they listened to the rain softly hit the grass, they smelled the sweet and suffocating scent of rain-drenched grass, and held each other. Carlisle told many stories of his hospital patients and Esme said whatever came to mind. Rain still poured from water heavy clouds in sheets.

By the time they continued on their walk, the clouds were starting to ease and the sun started its way up to London. The clouds had cleared leaving the air misty and filtered with gentle morning sunshine. Still, their hair and clothes were wet.

They stopped walking to sit and watch the sunrise ahead. They kissed passionately; Carlisle's hands were in her hair. Esme turned her head sideways to take a breath and laugh, "I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say I love you."


	3. Jasper and Alice

Special Places

Alice/Jasper-Treetops

Jasper follows Alice as she leads him to the one place she had in mind for alone time with Jasper.

Deep in the forest, the two stop in front of a thick-trunked oak tree.

Alice climbs up first and Jasper follows. They reach the highest branch that is strong enough to hold both of their weights. They sit and stay silent for a long time, just looking over the forest in Washington that surrounds their house.

The sun shines, both take in the fact that they can stay in the sun without people giving them odd looks. Jasper puts his arm around Alice gently and she leans into his side.

They turn to look at each other at the same time often. Alice props her chin on the edge of his shoulder. They both stare into each other's eyes, both on the same page without speaking, both knowing what the other is thinking, both in tune and in sync with each other during the private moments.

Some might think it's a staring contest, but they know it isn't a competition. It's their most private moment and place.


End file.
